Light of Fireflies
by cherspiece
Summary: He searched for years for what was supposed to be his. And now with the dreams as clue, he finally found her. He promised to himself he'd never let her go and he'd protect her with his life. Sasusaku. Edit. AU.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Chapter 1 - Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**It was dark. It was nighttime, she figured. The moon was so full and so bright, it chased the darkness away. She took in her surroundings; she was in the middle of a…forest? There were tall trees everywhere, lush green and they all looked amazingly identical that she couldn't figure out which way to go. Just after that thought crossed her mind, she turned to find a clear, wide straight pathway. She walked through it, since there would be no other way anyway, she thought. It was getting brighter where the pathway ends, and with her own fascination she found out there was a lake. Not too big of a lake, nor too small either. It looked perfect. The water was so clear that it shone under the moonlight. There were also flowers with each different color here and there that decorated the edge of the lake. She couldn't help but admire the view, her emerald eyes taking in everything, memorizing it under her gaze.**_

_**Her admiration towards the lake, however, was all forgotten when she heard something moved from behind the bushes that surrounded the lake. She turned from the lake towards the source of the sound, and unconsciously took a step back. Fear evident in her eyes of what or who could have been there. She put her hands together in front of her chest, whispering,**_

"_**Who's there?"**_

_**Tall, dark figure walked out slowly from the shadows, his figure blending perfectly with the shadows. With a few steps he made, she finally could see him perfectly. He had spiky raven hair and bangs that covered some parts of his face, dark blue turtle neck t-shirt and pants with black shoes, and most of all, those deep and endless onyx orbs that made her caught staring at him openly. She felt weirdly attracted to those orbs, and felt herself slightly drowned in them.**_

"_**Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to stare?"**_

_**His voice was gentle, and even though it was chilly out there in the open, she felt warm. His voice made her felt relieved and drove her fear away. She blinked, and blushed after. "I'm sorry." He chuckled. He moved closer to her, looking at her face intently as if to memorize every line and raised his hand to caress her cheek softly. "You must be the one." She raised an eyebrow at him, too focused of what he was saying to realize what he was exactly doing. "What do you mean?" He broke out of his gaze and shook his head gently. He released his hand from her cheek. "It's nothing." Now relieved and somehow sure he wasn't a bad person or was he going to hurt her, she turned to gaze at the lake again and asked him, "Do you know where we are?"**_

_**He raised an eyebrow at her, which she didn't notice with her full attention directed to the lake. She just met a stranger, and she didn't bother asking who he was and just trusted him with a matter of seconds? He smirked; she was the one after all. So innocent. "We're in Elysian."**_

_**She turned from the lake to look at him fully, confusion clear in her eyes. "What's an Elysian? And how did I get here?" He smiled at her, ruffling her hair with his right hand. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you yet." She saw him turned his head to look at the full moon right behind her, and she unconsciously followed doing likewise.**_

"_**Time's almost up."**_

_**She turned to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore. He was gone. She looked around the lake in hope of finding him. But he was really gone. Like he was never there to begin with.**_

"_**Hey, where are you?" She was scared all of sudden, his warmth gone and now she was all alone. She wanted him back.**_

"_**Please," his voice began. "Please, Sakura." His voice was pleading; pleading to her. She turned her head everywhere but she couldn't see him. But she could hear his voice clear in her mind. She wondered where and how could he have learned her name, but she let it slide. She wanted to see him.**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**Please," he said again. "Don't tell anyone."**_

_**She gave up finding him, focusing on his voice this time.**_

"_**Don't tell anyone about this meeting."**_

_**Then she saw his figure across the lake, each passing second getting farther and farther, smaller and smaller. She reached for him, but it was too late.**_

"_**Hey, wait!" **_

_**She ran as fast as she could, hoping she could catch him and stop him on time.**_

"_**Please wait!"**_

"Please!"

She jolted from bed, panting and gasping for air. She looked around. She was in her bedroom, at her very own house. She remembered every inch and part of the dream, and she could swear it seemed more like a reality than a dream. His voice still rang clearly in her mind, along with his features. Hell, she even remembered the lake and the trees, the flowers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone on her bedside table. She took it and glanced at the clock: 8 am. Caller id showed Wei. He was her loyal and trusted caretaker, and also a good friend. Answering the call, she said, "Wei?"

On the other line, she heard Wei sigh. **_"Thank goodness you're awake, Sakura-sama. I hope you didn't forget about your plan to meet Naruto-sama today."_** Her eyes widened, suddenly remembered every detail of her schedules for today. "God, I can't believe I forgot. I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes. Thanks, Wei." The man only chuckled. _**"No problem, Sakura-sama."**_

She ended the call and put her phone back on the table, and ran straight to the bathroom. She lived in an average house she bought about two years ago, with her own personal reasons. Her father let her do anything she wanted; she had lived in a hotel for a whole year and thought that it didn't feel like home so she thought she'd buy a house in a nice complex instead. It did the job and she liked it. Minding her own business, buying fresh groceries every day, made breakfast for herself and even created her own special coffee. All came from her father's card that he gave to her to let her use whatever she wanted. She knew she look selfish and even _**act **_selfish. But she didn't care.

She was at the age of seventeen, and school was still her biggest duty at the moment. But today, she needn't worry about that. It's Saturday, and most importantly, it's Naruto's birthday. She'd go celebrate. She stepped out of the bathroom clad in only towels and walked to her wardrobe to find a dress. She put a one-side black cocktail dress with sparkles adorning the near bottom of the dress. It was new from the usual store she always kept tabs on its latest designs. After taking care of her hair, she took a matching black purse from her dresser, along with her heels. Grabbing her phone, she left her bedroom.

There were reasons why she was taking off from her house so early in the morning; she needed to take her order from the shop before going to Naruto's house. Her car pulled over right in front of the shop she had placed her order to, and she stepped out to the car. Pushing open the shop's double doors, she was greeted by the man which was the staff.

"Oh, you're here! Your order is ready. While I go retrieve the thing, would you like anything to drink?" The man offered. She shook her head politely, "No, it's okay. I don't want to bother you more than I already have." He grinned. "It's no problem at all. Just a second." He walked to the back of the store and came back with a bag in hand, along with a ribbon.

"You said this is for a birthday present, right? Here, it's a gift." He handed the bag and the ribbon to her. She smiled with gratitude, "Thank you." After a 'welcome' from the staff and a few chit chats, she left the store and got back to her car.

"Wei, let's head for Naruto's."

"As you wish, Sakura-sama."

* * *

When she reached Naruto's house, she saw that it's already been decorated nicely for a birthday party. Tables were set; some of the foods were even there already. While she was enjoying her surroundings, she was greeted by none other than Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend.

"Sakura-chan, you're early." She smiled. "So are you. Where's Naruto?"

"He's in the living room. Go ahead, I'm greeting the guests so I can't accompany you." Sakura just nodded and walked towards the living room. There, she saw Naruto sitting and chatting with Neji and Tenten.

"Hey, you guys." she greeted. Tenten's face lit up seeing Sakura, "Sakura, you're early!" She raised an eyebrow at Tenten. "Why does everybody keep saying that?" Tenten laughed. "Maybe because you're usually late?" This time, Naruto joined in. "Tenten, be nice! Sakura-chan came early 'cause it's my birthday!" She laughed. "Of course, birthday boy."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and hugged him next, "Look who's getting older now." He fake glared at her. "You make me sound like a grandpa." She pushed the bag into Naruto's hand. "It doesn't matter, does it? Now open up."

Seeing the bag, Naruto's eyes lit up and opened it to find a jacket with his favorite color, orange. His eyes widened, it was good quality. Knowing Sakura, she must have spent a great deal just for this jacket. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have.." She smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He grinned and hugged her even tighter. She took it as a signal that he loved the present, and she was glad he liked it. Pulling back, she also greeted Neji who was sitting next to Tenten. They chatted for quite a bit and when Hinata signaled them that everyone was here and it was time for lunch (or breakfast), the four of them made their way to the dining room.

It was five in the evening already when they were done eating and partying, and she felt really tired. Saying her goodbyes to Naruto and her friends, she made her way to her car. She got in clumsily, feeling drained.

"Where to go, Miss?" Wei asked.

"Can you drop me at the park? I'll go home by myself since it's not too far, so you're free for the rest of the day."

* * *

There she sat, on the bench at the park she would usually go to when she had something in her mind. This time, however, she didn't know whether to feel happy or confused. She was glad she met him, but on the other hand, she didn't know who he is, why he disappeared like he did, or if all of it was just a fragment of dreams. Some part of her wished it was real; his voice, his eyes, his.. _**being**_. She wished all the questions she had would just have its answers reveal themselves.

Where did he come from?

Why did he reveal himself to her?

What is he to her?

Why did she feel like she wanted to know him?

_**Who is he?**_

Putting her head in her hands, she just suddenly had a minor headache just thinking about it. She really, really wanted to ask Naruto or her friends about it, but she can't. He asked her to not tell anyone about it, and if she did, she's afraid she would never meet him again. Ever.

That was her biggest fear.

"It's unusual to find a beautiful girl like you sitting alone at this abandoned park."

Her head turned up to see a boy around her age standing in front of her, surprised. She didn't feel his presence at all. She cursed. There was no one at the park; and like he said, it was abandoned. Nobody ever came here again ever since forever. She tried not to look scared.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the stranger asked her. Seconds passed and when she didn't answer, he grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her, "Answer me,"

She struggled against his hold, "Let me go,"

He chuckled, "Playing tough? Tell me your name," He pulled harder. "Tell me!" She cringed, disgusted by the thought of his dirty hands touching her. "Don't touch me!" She tried pushing his hand off of her, but it's no use. He's the superior one in this fight. Suddenly she felt the strangers' hands off of her arm, and she fell to the ground as he was thrown a few feet away from her. She unconsciously rubbed her red arm. What happened?

"Didn't you hear what she just said? Let her go, you bastard."

Her eyes widened. That voice. She turned her gaze to look at her savior, and found her assumptions right. He was the one from her dreams. "Hey, you're.." Speechless, she didn't bother finishing her sentence. He smirked softly at her. "So you remembered."

"Who are you? Don't act so high and mighty, I got to her first!" The stranger stood up and yelled at him. "I believe I did first," he muttered under his breath. "What was that?" He glared at the stranger, "Nothing." Then he made the first move; he threw a punch at his jaw, sending the stranger back a few feet. He wiped his mouth off of blood and stood, gathering whatever left of his pride. "I'll get you for this." Then he left.

"That was quick."

He turned his attention to the girl sitting on the ground and knelt in front of her, "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, still staring at him. She was still debating whether this was a dream or not. "Come on, let's get you home." He helped her stand, and took her purse along with her and walked towards the car he parked near the park. He opened the car door and let her in, making her comfortable on the passenger seat. Then he walked to another side of the car and let himself in. He started the engine, and when he was about to gas it, she asked, "Is this another dream?"

He smirked, "I'll explain when we get you home."

Then he drove. Fast.

* * *

A/N : Elysian is from the Greek Mythology "The Elysian Fields" and the word "Elysium"; it means "A place or condition of ideal happiness" or people usually call it, "The world of dreams"

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

Chapter 2 – The Immortals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**It was dark. That was her first thought when she opened her eyes. Her second thought was the moon, it was as full as the last time she saw it. The third was she found herself lying on the warm grasses. The four, she was at the lake. The same place she found herself at last time she got here. She stood up carefully, minding her nightgown. She inspected the place; it really was the same one. How did she get here again was really out of her knowledge, and she suddenly realized at that very moment that someone might hold the key to her answers. **_**The person from last time**_**, she figured. She walked around the lake to find signs or traces of him, but he was nowhere. After what seemed to be forever, she sighed and sat at the edge of the lake. Touching the water with her fingertips, she muttered,**_

"_**I wish I could see him again."**_

_**The water shone, and it was too bright for her as she shut her eyes close and retracted her hand. When she felt the light had decreased and gone, she opened them again and saw a tree across the lake. It stood out among the others; she wondered why she didn't see it before. Its leaves were much greener and its fruits were so enchanting, she found herself walking towards the tree and picked one of the fruits it bear. She brought it closer to her mouth to take a bite, but was stopped by a voice she recently heard that she found it oddly familiar.**_

"_**Don't eat that."**_

_**She stopped midway and turned to her interrupter, and gasped. There he was, the person she'd been looking for, standing a few feet away from her, staring at her blankly. She released her hold on the fruit and it fell to the ground, abandoned. With a few steps, she was there, standing in front of him.**_

"_**You're here." He could tell by her choice of expression that she was happy to see him. He smirked. Nevertheless, if he came one second later than he did, she'd be in terrible danger. He frowned. He didn't want that.**_

"_**You shouldn't eat anything that looks so enchanting, Sakura. Everyone knows that." He said casually to her, but some way in a scolding tone. She bit her lip and looked down, not knowing what to say to him. "I didn't know... It looks different than any fruit I've ever seen."**_

_**He sighed. "Exactly. Shouldn't you be somewhat more aware?"**_

"…_**I'm sorry."**_

_**She looked so sad and he knew he made it sound like he was angry at her. Sighing, he ruffled her hair just like last time, an act she found the way he showed his affection. She smiled sheepishly at him, and he couldn't help but smile softly at her. Any more minute in this place without his supervision and she could basically lost her soul to this place. Even though the heaven itself didn't find her presence as a threat, and permitted her to enter, she was still human. So fragile and weak to stand what this place could offer.**_

"_**Hey, where did you go? Why did you disappear like last time?" He turned his head down a bit to look at her face. She was confused, he could tell. He should give her answers soon. "There are reasons." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That didn't answer a thing." He chuckled. This girl was interesting. "Basically, I never left." She kept her eyebrow raised at him. He thought for a moment then said, "Why don't you ask another one? I'll answer anything." Her eyes lit up. "Anything?" He nodded. He led them to the spot near the lake that was surrounded by small flowers, and she followed. They both sat comfortably on the grasses and faced the lake as they started to talk.**_

_**She set her eyes on the water and asked him, "You said this place is called Elysian. What is that?" He stared at her from the corners of his eyes. She was beautiful. Perfect, even. Her confidence was guided with character, which made her even flawless. He didn't know why he was destined to be with her. The reasons, he would never know about. Why fate chose this; he or anyone couldn't tell. "It is a place where the untainted and heroic souls are resting." She turned to look at him. "Souls? Does that mean I'm dead?" But it couldn't be. She was sure she woke up after the last time she came here. This was supposed to be a dream, inside her very own mind.**_

_**He shook his head, "The soul itself doesn't need to be dead to visit The Elysian Fields. It just needs to be pure and untainted; this is the place where the untainted souls find their happiness and bliss forever."**_

"_**I still don't get it. Then does that mean, my soul is—"**_

"_**Untainted? Yes. It's the only logical reason why you can visit Elysian whenever you like." She nodded and put her forefinger on her chin, a gesture that meant she was thinking. She thought about what question she should ask next. **_

"_**Why didn't you allow me to eat that fruit?" He stared at her. "You just can't. Its magic is unfit for a human. It will be too strong for you to handle."**_

_**The way he said that word 'human' with ease made her thinking.**_

"_**What are you?"**_

_**He blinked. He didn't expect her to ask that question this soon. It seemed like she was cleverer than he thought she'd be. He smirked. She caught on fast. Just perfect. He didn't want to be stuck with an idiot.**_

"_**I'm an immortal." She blinked.**_

"_**Like a vampire?" He chuckled. She did know a little about immortals.**_

"_**Well, yes and no." She raised an eyebrow. "It's true that we don't sleep and we can produce fangs like vampires if needed, but we're different. Sunlight would not harm us; and neither does holy water. We're pretty much alive and born, not bitten."**_

"_**What do you eat?" He smirked. "Blood, or human food. I can survive on either." He saw her sigh in relief, and he chuckled. The first time he arrived, she was more than happy to see him. Hell, with that look on her face he'd bet she had **_**hoped **_**she'd see him. And a few seconds ago, she was scared by finding out his real identity. She was too easy to figure out. Her feelings were written all over her face.**_

"_**Last time, you said that I was 'the one'. What does that mean?" So she remembered that part too.**_

"_**That means," he smirked. "You're mine." She flushed red when he smirked at her. She shook her head, she still needed explanations. She had to understand everything first to finally mess around. "I don't know what that means." He sighed. "Immortals, have mates. They don't live alone forever. They have each a lifetime partner fated beside them to accompany throughout their lives."**_

_**Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me that I'm your…" He chuckled. "Glad you figure that out on your own." She fell silence, thinking. And then she move to sit facing him. "But you're an immortal and I'm human." Getting her point, he explained further. "Yes, and there are ways to turn human into immortals." Her face turned serious. "How does one become an immortal?" He smirked. "You really want to be with me that much? You seem to be thinking this harder than I thought." She glared at him. "You didn't answer my question." He laughed. At least the tension was relieved a bit.**_

"_**Well, you can't." She blinked. "Immortals are born as humans as first; when they come of age the immortal blood runs through their systems and they stop aging. Humans can become immortals if they are the immortals' mate. The immortal can change his/her human mate into an immortal." She thought again. "So a normal human without an immortal mate can never be an immortal?" He nodded. "Never."**_

"_**Because they didn't even know that we exist."**_

_**She nodded in understanding. "I get it now." He flicked her nose softly. "Took you forever." She glared at him. "Hey! That was so uncalled for." His playful expression changed to a frown.**_

"_**It's almost time."**_

_**Her eyes widened. She saw him staring at the moon again just like last time. Did that mean he would disappear like last time? He was looking at the moon so intently as if it was hypnotizing him. He stood up, and she unconsciously grabbed his hand in reflex, afraid he'd go without saying anything. Surprised by her move, he looked at her in the eyes. She looked at him with that look on her face. He asked, "What's wrong?"**_

"_**Are you leaving?" Sadness was evident in her voice.**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**No, we both are."**_

_**She was about to ask him what he meant by that, but she saw this light coming from the moon above them, shining upon them. It was getting brighter and brighter every second, and she was getting difficulties seeing him. But his hand holding hers was guarantee he was still there.**_

"_**Hey, you never told me your name." She could see him faintly smirking at her, and he gently squeezed her hand. She could see both of them fading into the light coming from the moon. Before the light totally fell upon both of them, she heard his voice. Faint, but she still caught it.**_

"_**Uchiha Sasuke."**_

* * *

Gasping, she shot up from bed. Panting, she put her hand on her raging heart in order to calm it down. _**Another dream**_, she thought. She looked at her surroundings. She was in her room. She couldn't recall how she got here in the first place. The last thing she remembered was that she's with Naruto at his birthday party, and then she went to the park after, and she was attacked by this strange man, and suddenly she was saved, by—

"Sasuke!"

She pushed herself off of bed, and walked to her door. She remembered him helping her and taking her home with his car. She remembered him. Running downstairs, she ran to the kitchen to find it was empty. She checked the living room. Nope. She ran to the porch, hoping she would find his car parked in front of her house. She stopped. It just wasn't there.

She bit her lower lip to prevent crying out in frustration. She really was sure he didn't only belong in her dreams; he existed for real. She knew he saved her for real, not just any imagination she managed to make. But she couldn't find any proofs or traces of him. Well, yet. She would find him no matter what, no matter how long. She tried thinking back of what had happened. He came when she was in danger, and then he disappeared after—

She held her breath.

Was that it? He intended to come to her life and show himself only when she was in danger. In danger, she would find him. She walked back to her room, and stepped into the bathroom. She faced herself in front of the mirror. Touching her own cheek, she couldn't help but wonder. Since yesterday, her face would glow every time she checked herself on the mirror. Ever since yesterday meant ever since the dreams started. She shook her head. It couldn't have anything to do with it. Brushing it off, she took her toothbrush and put on some toothpaste on it and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

A black, sleek car pulled over in front of a coffee shop. Inside was a pink haired girl with yellow tank top covered by a puce-coloured jacket. She also wore jeans with chocolate boots, and holding her phone and wallet on one hand, she said to her driver/caretaker, "Wei, eat breakfast whenever you want. I'll call you later." Giving him one of her credit cards, she didn't wait for him to answer as she stepped out of the car. She knew he'd declined her offer if she let him talk, so it'd best this way. Opening the door of the shop, she could already breathe in the sweet smell of coffee in the morning. She woke up at 10, and she reached the shop at 11, but she still felt like she needed the caffeine to wake her up fully. Heading to the counter, she ordered one cup of Cinnamon Dolce Late and Roasted Tomato & Mozzarella Panini. When the administration was done she took her tray to the table on the corner back of the shop. The place was enjoyable; it was always never too crowded nor would it be too quiet to her liking. Making herself comfortable, she sipped her coffee and ate her breakfast.

She was cutting the Panini into one of the smaller pieces when her phone rang. It vibrated on the table as she took it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello, Sakura. How are you?"**_ A male voice greeted her politely but casually. She recognized the voice immediately. "Itachi-senpai?" Itachi was her senior when she was still in junior high, and now he already graduated and went to college. He was considered a genius among his age, with his flawless marks he got. She heard him chuckle_**, "I told you not to call me senpai anymore."**_ She smiled. He was like an older brother she'd never have. "Why did you call, Itachi-senpai?" He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. She never changed. _**"I need to ask you a favor, Sakura."**_ She raised an eyebrow at this. "What is it?"

"_**You're going to Naruto's house tonight for dinner with your friends, no?"**_ She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did you know—"

"_**How I know such information is not the important matter right now. I really need to ask you a favor, Sakura. And I need you to really do it."**_ His voice was stern and serious. She bit her lip.

"…Okay."

"_**Good. I want you to not go to his house no matter what happens. Just for tonight. Do you understand? This is an order, Sakura."**_ She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "I understand. But is Naruto—"

"_**He is fine. Believe me, he will be. Just don't go."**_ There was no way to pass Uchiha Itachi, after all. His voice was pleading to her, and she never heard him _**plead**_ to _**anyone**_. And since he was a good friend and she knew he always had his reasons before doing things, she obeyed him. "I get it. I won't go." But Itachi didn't seem to buy it. _**"Promise me."**_ She closed her eyes. "I promise." She heard him sighed in relief on the other line.

"_**Thank you, Sakura. You'll know everything in time soon, I promise."**_ She shook her head.

"_**I'll see you soon." **_

"Okay." She answered. Then the line went dead. Putting her phone on the table, she wondered briefly what was actually going on.

* * *

When she got home, the first thing she did was to check the fridge. She didn't bother turning on the lights because they were always on. She was a _**bit **_afraid of darkness. Just a tiny bit. When she opened the fridge, she found there were enough groceries for tomorrow's breakfast and even dinner, so she thought she would go to the market tomorrow to stock the fridge.

She went to her room upstairs and checked the time: 2 pm. Plenty of time to do homework, she thought. And since she weren't going to Naruto's tonight, she would have the rest of the day free. She tried to not think about what Itachi just said and tried to just go along with it. She'd ask Naruto herself tomorrow. Taking her books and spreading them on bed, she lied flat on the bad on her stomach facing the book. Touching her right earlobe, she expected her fingertips to find cold silver residing there. But there wasn't.

She sat uptight on bed, and she found herself getting panicked with each passing second. _**My earring**_, she thought. She searched through her memories of where she could have lost it, and found one. At the birthday party. She remembered the slight tugging at her ear when she was face pillowed by her friends. It must be it. Reaching for her phone on the bedside table, she dialed Naruto's number.

"_**Hello, Uzumaki Naruto here! Kinda busy right now, so please leave the message after the beep!"**_

She bit her lip. What should she do? That earrings were everything to her. They were the last things she owned that belonged to her mother. She wanted to go there and search for her lost thing, but Itachi said...

"_**Don't go there no matter what happens. Do you understand?"**_

She shut her eyes closed and clenched her hands. She felt bad for breaking her promise with Itachi, but she didn't actually have a choice.

_**I have to go.**_

"Wei, I need you to pick me up now." She said rather in hurry.

"_**Understood, Sakura-sama."**_

When she got to Naruto's house, she tried ringing the doorbell several times but nobody answered. She wondered then if no one was at home at the moment. _**Where'd Naruto go?**_ She thought. She tried pushing doubledoor and it opened. Raising an eyebrow, she couldn't help but think of how careless Naruto could be this time. Pushing the door open, she let herself in. The lights were on, that means Naruto's got to be home. Finding the house to be a little quiet than it should be, she called out, "Naruto?" No answer.

She walked to the living room first; it was messy. Really messy. Someone must have trashed the house or something. She checked the kitchen and the dining room: both are empty but they weren't as messy as the living room. Things were still at where they should be, tidy and only a little out of place. She figured that he would be at his room, so she went upstairs. When she reached second floor, she heard noises really loud and clear from one of the rooms, which was Naruto's. As she walked closer, she could hear lines like,

"Naruto, control yourself! Fight the Kyuubi, dammit!" It was a male's voice.

"Naruto, please!" It was a female this time.

"Naruto! Calm yourself down. He is _**not**_ a threat. Do you hear me?"

Then she heard some trashing around the room, and she couldn't help but to ran towards the room and opened the door.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. The Naruto she saw had red eyes haunting and looking at her with predator eyes instead of his usual cerulean blue orbs that always brought brightness to her world. There were red marks on his cheeks that replaced his usual whiskers. There were people holding him back, two men with one woman in front of him. The woman was Hinata; she was standing in front of him as if she was trying to knock some sense into him by saying things that would calm him down. The two men were one she didn't recognize, one with spiky grey hair and a mask that covered almost his whole face and one she recognized from her dreams. Sasuke. She found him. But instead of happy, she saw him looking at her with wide red eyes, three tomoes spinning in them.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her, his voice demanding but she felt there was some concern in it. "I—" Before she could answer him, Naruto released the holds of his friends and charged at her, growling like an animal with his fangs and claws ready to attack her. She froze. She couldn't bring herself to run, her mind screamed for her to _**move**_ but she couldn't. When Naruto was about to hurt her, however, Sasuke stepped in between them and pushed Naruto back with one hand. Naruto was thrown across the room and onto his bed, which was now destroyed from the impact. She looked from Naruto to Sasuke, fear in her eyes, but he looked at her in the eyes with those deadly red eyes, and she saw the three tomoes spinning in on her head, and she saw black.

* * *

A/N : I also do not own Cinnamon Dolce Late and Roasted Tomato & Mozzarella Panini. They belong to Starbucks Coffee Company. I just picked up the name of coffee I remembered, since I hate coffee but luckily I come pretty often, I saw the menus everytime. As in Panini, I've only tried three types of it, and remembered only one, so there.

And thankyou for Lynx, my very first and loyal reviewer.

Tell me what you think! Review?


End file.
